fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział 3
Smok, Małpa i Krowa jest trzecim rozdziałem mangi Hiro Mashimy, Fairy Tail. Fabuła thumb|left|225px|Nieudane wejście Natsu Lucy zaczyna streszczać jak dostała się do Fairy Tail, jak spotkała Natsu i Happyego, i na koniec jak została złapana przez Vulcana z powodu jej ciekawości. Gdy Vulcan ekscytuje się faktem znalezienia kobiety, dziewczyna zastanawia się czy jest to dom potwora i co dzieje się z Natsu. Niespodziewanie znika Horologium z powodu zbyt długiego przywołania, zostawiając przestraszoną i bezbronną Lucy samą. Gdy potwór zbliżał się do Lucy, pojawił się Natsu, który jednakże poślizgnął się i trafił prosto w ścianę co poskutkowało pytaniem dziewczyny, czy nie może on wejść normalnie. thumb|200px|Lucy przywołuje Taurusa Widząc, ze Natsu pozbierał się, Lucy powoli oddala się od Vulcana. Chłopak wtedy każe potworowi powiedzieć gdzie ukrył Macao. Vulcan uśmiecha się i wskazuje na dziurę w ścianie jaskini. Gdy Natsu podszedł do dziury i rozglądał się za przyjacielem, potwór wypchnął go w przepaść. Modląc się o bezpieczeństwo chłopaka, Lucy oburza się zboczoną postawą przeciwnika. Chwytając klucz przywołuje Taurusa. Duch jednakże zatrzymuje się by podziwiać piersi swojej pani, przez co ta przypomina sobie, że on także jest zboczeńcem. Dwie bestie zaczynają kłócić się o Lucy, gdy ta zastanawia się czy ma wystarczająco mocy magicznej by utrzymywać przywołanie Taurusa. Stwierdzając, że to nie jest w tym momencie ważne, rozkazuje duchowi walczyć. thumb|left|225px|Taurus zaatakowany przez Natsu Walka zostaje przerwana gdy wkracza Natsu. Lucy jest niezmiernie szczęśliwa, że widzi go całego, dopóki nie znokautował Taurusa jednym kopnięciem. Chłopak wyjaśnia wtedy, że od śmierci uratował go Happy. Lucy pyta się go czemu nie dostaje choroby lokomocyjnej od latania z kotem. Natsu jednakże odpowiada że jest podła. Przecież Happy to przyjaciel nie środek lokomocji. Vulcan widząc dobrą okazję znienacka atakuje Natsu. Razem z ognistym kopniakiem wymierzonym w potwora, chłopak obiecuje towarzyszce, że na pewno sprowadzą Macao z powrotem. Vulcan atakuje lodowymi włóczniami, które Natsu z łatwością odpiera. Potwór podnosi wtedy topór Taurusa i atakuje nim przeciwnika. Widząc to Lucy każe nieprzytomnemu Taurusowi powrócić do Świata Duchów. Natsu próbuje odeprzeć siekierę dłońmi. Topiąc metal chłopak połyka ciekłą substancję i używa Stalowej Pięść Ognistego Smoka . thumb|200px|Taurus ratuje Natsu i Macao Nieprzytomny Vulcan zaskakuje wszystkich zamieniając się w Macao. Nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje, Happy wytłumacza, że to zapewne była robota magii Przejęcia. Ściana za mężczyzną zaczyna się rozpadać przez co wylatuje on z jaskini . Natsu, Happy i Lucy próbują go ocalić tworząc ludzki łańcuch jednakże ich waga jest zbyt ciężka przez co sami o mało co nie wypadają w przepaść. Ratuje ich Taurus, a Natsu cieszy się, że byk nie jest mimo wszystko złym gościem. Macao ma wiele ran, jedną bardzo groźną w okolicach brzucha. Natsu dzięki płomieniom uszczelnia rany i zatrzymuje krwawienie. Przy wejściu do miasta Romeo czyta książkę, kiedy widzi wracających Natsu, Lucy, Happiego i swojego ojca. Pamiętając że to on był jedynym, który zlecił swojemu tacie podjęcia się niebezpiecznej pracy, oczy chłopaka wypełniają się łzami. Romeo ma zamiar go przeprosić, jednakże to jego ojciec przeprasza go, że musiał się o niego martwić. Nakazuje wtedy mu, by pytał się innych dzieciaków czy ich ojcowie są w stanie pokonać 19 śnieżnych bestii. Chłopak dziękuje grupie za uratowanie jego taty, a Lucy czuje się szczęśliwa, ze mogła dołączyć do Fairy Tail. Postacie Walki * Natsu Dragneel i Lucy Heartfilia kontra Vulcan (Macao Conbolt) (rozpoczęto i zakończono) Magia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia * Magia Przestrzeni' '(空間魔法 Kūkan Mahō) ** Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō) *** Przywołanie Złotego Byka, Taurus * Aera ( Ēra) * Magia Zabójcy Smoków (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) ** Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō) * Przejęcie ( Teiku Ōbā) * Obronna Magia (防御魔法 Bōgyo Mahō) Użyte Zaklęcia * Pazur Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagitsume) * Stalowe Pięści Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) Użyte Umiejętności * Walka Wręcz * Latanie Użyte Bronie * Topór Użyte Przedmioty * Klucze do Bram Gwiezdnych Duchów ** Klucz do Bramy Byka Różnice między mangą, a anime *Wszystkie odniesienia do wyglądu Lucy nie zostały zawarte w Anime. *W Anime, Natsu zjadał ogień oraz od razu roztopił topór Taurus'a. W Mandze, zaczął w niego uderzać. *Atak Taurus'a na Macao został usunięty w Anime. Także nie pokazano, jak grupa tamowała krwawienie rannego Maga. Nawigacja Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania